All Smokers Go To Heaven
by mastfic
Summary: The title says it all.
1. Chapter 1

One day in heaven,annabelle,was having a stressful day,she had been pressured to let a crimal dog into heaven,she stopped near the giant golden took out a white box with CAMEL printed on the front,she took out a cigarette and a lit her cigarette,Annabelle had been smoking for 3 years,but had kept it a secret for she knew she would be made fun of.

Charlie was aproching her she didn't notice him until he was right infront of her,

"Annabelle are you SMOKING".Annabelle was so suprised she tried to hid the cigarette from charlie

"what are you talking about Charles"said Annabelle Charlie saw the cigarette in her paw,plus he saw the smoke coming from behind her,

"Annie I saw the cigarette now give it up"replied Charlie,Annabelle sighed and gave the act up.

"I'm sorry Charlie,I've been having so much stress on me that I've needed some way to release it and smoking helps me stay comm" cried Annabelle

"Annabelle,Annabelle,Annabelle, I'm not mad at you I'm proud you tried something,but I need to ask you one question"said Charlie

"What" asked Annabelle

"do you have a light?"asked smiled at this,knowing that she was not the only dog in heaven that smoked.

"why of course my dear" said Annabelle,Charlie took out a small white box that had ARMY CLUB printed on the put the fag in his mouth and annabelle lit it and the two smoked for three hours strait and in that small amount of time learned that both of them loved to smoke,both of them seemed to like eachother a lot and they had hooked up.

It was 9:23 when the two strolled back to the small house that Charlie owned up in heaven,they entered and went to bed together and in the middle of the night you could hear loud moaning noises coming from Charlie house.

(next day 10:32 a.m)

Charlie woke up in a hase with a bit of a headache,he saw Annabelle,he smiled and got up and walked to the kitchen,Annabelle started too smell good from the kitchen,she got up and put her collar on,she walked into the kitchen and saw pancakes,eggs,baccon and sat down

"Charlie,I didn't know you could cook"said Annabelle

"thats one of the suprieses about me"replied Charlie,both of them ate all the food and started to take a walk,when Charlie then asked

"Annabelle do you think you could get me on the heavenly counsoul"asked almost looked stunded,she didn't like the idea for Charlie to pass jugment on others.

"I don't know sweety,its tuff to get a seat on the counsil,it took me 13 years to get a seat".But Charlie persuaded Annabelle and he submitted a form and to his suppries he was his first day on the counsil,they were voting to let Jack a black male cocker was a criminal dog,and the members of the counsil were going to vote to let him into heaven or be tried on heavenly court.

The members of the counsil:Frankie,Charlie,Annabelle,Chief,and the counsil's room the floor was open to speaking,

"members of the counsil,may I welcome our new counsil member Charles"Charlie" B. Barkin' ".Said Frankie,all the counsil members claped.

(A/N I know its a bit of a sudden cut off but I wanted to get it up so ta ta for now)


	2. Chapter 2 What!

Now the counsil was taking a vote on wether or not to let 'JACK' into heaven,

"all in favor of letting jack into heaven raise there hands" said and Annabelle raised there hands,

"all apossed" continued Frankie,The rest of counsil raised there hands,

"its disided then jack will not be let into heaven".Charlie was about to protest,but Annabelle stopped the trial,Annabelle and Charlie took out there cigarettes and lit up,just as they were doing this Itchy knocked on there got up and anwsered the door,

"Itchy,what are you doing here?"asked Charlie

"just thought I'd drop by and say hi"replied Itchy entering his home,completly unaware that Annabelle was entered the kitchen,only to find Annabelle lighting up a new cigarette

"ANNABELLE WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" yelled Itchy,he didn't know that Annabelle smoked or that her and Charlie lived together.

"Itchy I'm just having a smoke,is it really that big of a deal" replied Annabelle to the some what short tempered wienerdog,

"Charlie,are you sleeping with the boss"questioned sighed knowing that he could not keep the secret anymore,

"Itchy,yes I am sleeping with Annabelle" said Charlie to his best friend,

"say Itch old buddy old pal have you ever thought about taking up smoking"continued thought for a moment,you know it never crossed his mind to try.

"no Charlie to be honest I haven't",replied Itchy to his pal

"Well what are you waiting for"said Charlie handing His Friend a cigarette,

"now what do I do Charlie".Asked Itchy

"Now put the orange tip in your mouth,and I'll light it,when the tip glows,suck in and then blow out" replied Itchy does as instructed,and he desides he likes it.

(4 weeks later)

Now the smoking craze has spread,every angel was smoking cigars or its become so popular that when their was a short supplie the dogs would do anything to get there smokes,and i mean anything,hears how that went.

It was a sunday morning,Charlie and Annabelle got out of there bed,and started the day out as normal,Charlie and Annabelle went to their counsil meeting but this one was a bit different,Sasha who had died of being hit by a car 2 years ago,was lead choir director and she was going before the heavenly counsil to make tobacco outlawed scenes it ruined her singers voices,.Of course this would be a challange seeing now that every angel smoked,

"Heavnly counsil,please hear me out,the choir sounds the kids are smoking cigarettes and cigars,please just outlaw tobacco" said Sasha.

"Give us a minute to diside" said ,Annabelle,Frankie,Chief,and went into a back room to diside,

"I say no,if every angel but her is smoking it then it would be unfair to the rest of heaven" said rest of the counsil agreed with Charlie,they went back into the main counsil room,

"I'm sorry 'flure but the counsil has rejected your proposel" said was just so mad she didn't even say another word,she just stormed out of the building.

(5 days later)

The little corner store had been making record profit over 200,000 gold on the fith day of another week in heaven the cigarette factorys where being shut down for mantince,this is where the madness set everybody smoked when the cigars and cigarettes ran out everybody went mad,one day Charlie came to could get anybody anything leagal for not,so Charlie came to Frakie to get a carton of camel cigarettes.

"Hey Frankie could you get me a carton of marlboro" asked Charlie

"sure anything for my Friend"replied Frankie handing Charlie a large orange and white carton had 24 packs of marlboro pack has 20 cigarettes,so the total carton has 480 cigarettes in the ciagrette shortage was getting out of hand,their was was even talk of a riot between the dogs in was on a podiam at the heavenly court speaking

"people,people,just come down a new ship ment of tobacco produce is on its way"said Frankie to the large crowd forming infront of the heavenly court.

(1 week later)

The shipment of tobacco was about 2 days late and the dogs where just going nut'z,there was total the shippment finally arrived,dogs flooded the stores buying up all the tobacco products they could factories finaly reopened 3 days later,so there was a constant supply.

At noon Charlie,Annabelle,and at Frankies mansion,they went into the 1912 looking parlor all sat down in red velvet chairs,Frankie got out a bottle of scotch and 1912 took out a cigar and a match,he held the match up to the end of the cigars he started to pop smoke out the side of his he took in smoke and blew it out.

"so Charlie,Annabelle how are you doing*puff*" asked Frankie

"where doing fine,but Charlie's been having some brething problems" replied started to pour some scotch in glasses with ice in them,

"Thanks" said Charlie and Annabelle at the same time,taking their glasses and drank some,

"well we best be going,we've got a doctors appointment" said two left Frankie's mansion and headed to the Hospital.

(_Doctors Office_)

"well ,It seems you have lung and throat cancer" said the Doctor,Annabelle started to weep.

"Do you know what caused this Doctor" asked Annabelle

"well it seems this was caused by smoking tobacco products" replied the Doctor

"what are our aptions?" asked Annabelle

"well we could put him on a mobile breathing machine" replied the Doctor

_(see what they do about Charlie in the next Chapter,hope you like it so far,I know that the title SUCKS but it was a first minute dision)_


	3. Chapter 3 The Last Years

The news came to a shock to both Charlie and that Charlie had cancer he wouldn't be able to do intense physical came to a shock to everyone of Charlie's friends,this news really upset Itchy,the Doctor predicted that Charlie had 2 years left before he really scince Sasha died before he died he killed himself and technicly still had 20 years left in 2 years it would only be 15 day Sahsa came to see Charlie,she entered his house where he was laying on his couch hook up to lifesupport.

"Hello Charlie,how you feeling" said Sasha

"Fine knowing I'm going to dye" replied Charlie in a raspy voice

"now don't say that,think positive thoughts" said Sasha

"like what?" asked Charlie

"okay you got me there" replied sat down next to Charlie,he started to say something,

"Sasha I need a favor" asked Charlie

"what is it" replied Sasha

"could you take me to Frankies recording studio" asked Charlie

"why do you ask" said Sasha

"I need to say my final goodbyes" replied Sasha got in her floating plate form with the hunched up Charlie he had his golden walker with him,he noticed the people lined the streets,they waved to him and he waved back in his sickened pulled up where Frankie was waiting for them,

"Charlie I receved to wanted to record a song for your final goodbye' said Frankie,Charlie weakly knoded his entered the small studio and Charlie entered the booth

"Okay Charlie just sing when I say start..." Charlie picked up a guitar

"START" shouted Frankie Charlie got close to the mic as he started to play the guitar

_Well I fell down, down, down_

_Into this dark and lonely hole_

_There was no one there to care about me_

_anymore_

_And I needed a way to climb and grab a hold of the edge_

_You were sitting there holding a rope_

_And we'll go up, up, up_

_But I'll fly a little higher_

_We'll go up in the clouds because the view's a little nicer_

_Up here my dear_

_It won't be long now, it won't be long now_

_When I get back on land_

_Well I'll never get my chance_

_Be ready to live and it'll be ripped right out my hands_

_Maybe someday we'll take a little ride_

_We'll go up, up, up and everthing will be just fine_

_And we'll go up, up, up_

_But I'll fly a little higher_

_We'll go up in the clouds because the views a little nicer_

_Up her my dear_

_It won't be long now, it won't be long now_

_If only I had a little bit more time_

_If only I had a little bit more time with you_

_We could go up, up, up_

_And take that little ride_

_And sit there holding hands_

_And everything would be just right_

_And maybe someday I'll see you again_

_We'll float up in the clouds and we'll never see the end_

_And we'll go up, up, up_

_But I'll fly a little higher_

_We'll go up in the clouds because the views a little nicer_

_Up here my dear_

_It won't be long now,it won't be long now_

Charlie just finished his song,Sasha had tears in her eyes.

"That was great Charlie" said dicied to take Charlie home,then he made 3 public concerts.

(_A/N So the third chapter hope you enjoyed the series so unfortunetly the next Chapter will be the last_)


	4. Chapter 4 The Deadly PayOff

(_two years later_)

"today,tuesday July 2, 2013 one of every own Angels today died of lung and throat cancers at the age of 28,the aparent cause of the cancers was that of being a chain smoker of cigarettes" said the news anchor

"The angel that died was Charles.B."Charlie"Barkin,according to news scoures he had been smoking for 3 the 2 widows Sasha La'flure Barkin and Annabelle are atending the funeral being held tomorrow at 9:30 A.M. sharp",the anchor finished his report as Itchy turned off the knowing the his best friend was now dead,gone forever,Sasha and Annabelle came over at 5:30 P.M. the night for a merorial dinner.

(_The Next Day_)

The next day all of Charlies friends and family came

List:

Itchy

Sasha

Annabelle

Charlie B Barkin I

Charlie B Barkin III

Reba La'flure

Stan La'flure

Frankie

Cheif

King Gator

Lance

these people and including some random Angels they all entered the large cathedral and sat down,some where sniffling some where full out minister then took the stand

"People we are here to celebrate a life that was so full of pastion,and compastion,if anyone would like to come up and say a few words" said the Minister

"I-I w-will" said Sasha,she slowly walked up to the podium and started to speak

"My husband was a good man he was a little stuborn,but that dosn't change the fact that he would have given his life for anybody" said got down from the podium and walked back to her serves ended with a lovley song from the Angle Kids Choir or AKC.

(_After the serves_)

Sasha,Annabelle, and Itchy walked out of the church only to find a dog shouting about something

"Here get you Charlie Barking Memorial cigarettes only $7.80 a pack" Shouted the dog,Sasha,Itchy, and Annabelle rushed over to the keosk.

"whats the meaning of this" said Sasha to the dog who was holding a pack of was a whitepack with a picture of Charlie in the centre with gold trim around it,on the top it said Charlie on the bottom it said cigarettes.

"what do you mean'whats the meaning of this' I'm selling cigarettes" replied the Dog.

"what I ment was a man just died and now you turn him into the very thing that destroyed him" said Sasha

"Hey don't blame me my boss Frankie,told me to start selling these" replied the Dog.

They entered His office,Frankie was humming a tune,

"how could you!" said Itchy

"what are you talking about?" asked Frankie

"how come your making my dead husband into a Cigarette brand" Yelled had a shocked look on his face

"Listen Sasha this had nothing to do with me,its in his will here I'll read it to you:_I Charles B Barkin II,if die from smoking I want my face to be turned into a cigarette brand and if knowbody likes this ,the desition is mine and mine along. _

Both Sasha and Annabelle where got out of Frankies office,Sasha walked up to a small keosks,

"One pack of winston reds please and one Zippo lighter" asked cashire added up the total

"$9.66 please" said the Cashire Sasha handed him the money,she torn off the selafane and opened the pack and took off the silver foil,she took out a cigarette and put the filter in her mouth and lite the end of the cigarette and took a thought it went down pretty next day Charlie was put in the ground.

(_7 Years Later_)

Itchy and Annabelle laid flowers on the side-by-side graves of Charlie and Sasha Barkin,Sasha died of stomach and Brain cancer,she was barried right by gravestone was one big heart that had both there names on with there birth and death dates.

Charlie Sasha

B Barkin

Barkin

September 13,1937-july 2,2013 October 5,1967-January 12,2020

(A/N:_So that was the final Chapter of the story,I'm sorry it was cut short by 4 Chapters but I was getting little to no reviews on this I didn't want to drag this story out,and I'll post the cast below_)

Charlie:Burt Reynolds

Sasha:Shenna Easton

Itchy:Dom DeLuise

Frankie:MastFic

Minister:Mel brooks

_MASTIC SIGNING OUT_


End file.
